In response to studies which indicate that an increase in the consumption of dietary fiber may decrease the risk of developing specific health problems (i.e., cancer of the colon), many individuals have been adding foods having a high fiber content to their diet. In order to meet this demand for foods having a high fiber content, many food processors are increasing the fiber content of foods by adding bran. Bran is the cleaned husks of cereal grains such as wheat, corn and rice. Other sources of dietary fiber are known and include sugar beets, citrus peels, apple pomace and sawdust, but for reasons of consumer appeal, low cost, ease of availability and ease of use, bran is the most commonly used source.
In addition to being more conscious about the consumption of foods having a high proportion of dietary fiber, people are also more conscious about a food's nutritional value. Unfortunately, many of the processed foods consumed by the general public are nutritionally poor and must be nutritionally supplemented. Unfortunately, to the best of my knowledge, most known sources of dietary fiber are nutritionally poor. Therefore, in order to meet the demands for both high fiber content and high nutritional value it is typical, when possible, to add both bran and nutrition supplements.
Accordingly, a need exists for a nutritional source of dietary fiber which may be incorporated into processed foods without adversely affecting the taste, texture, flavor or aroma of the foods.